


Loving Father

by ml101



Series: Being Fathers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/ episode tag for 5x12 Souls of the Departed. Before moving on, Henry agreed to do a small favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is very out of character. I only did write this because my brain wouldn't work until after I've typed this up. Just a short drabble between two characters that I had hoped would have interacted but I guess that's best left to the imagination.
> 
> I've now created a series for the my father fics with Rumple.

He found himself walking aimlessly around the graveyard after the heroes had finished trying to make contact with Hook. He had an inkling that it wouldn’t work, knowing that Hook would have been brought straight to Hades’ own personal holding cells since the same had happened to him.

So much for being gone just a day.

He began walking around the cemetery, thinking of where he could possibly stay for the night. The shop of course was out of the question. He’d rather stay outside and be cold than stomach sitting in the same room as his father. The Victorian would just likely be his father’s just as well. The cabin could be another option and maybe he’s best bet. Given the distance, he should probably start walking.

But he stayed in the cemetery, walking in circles. Telling himself that he was just finding something to waste his time with and not the truth that he was looking for a specific name among the headstones.

“You won’t find him here.”

He sighed. The sun had started to set already, meaning Regina must have foiled her mother’s attempts to get her out of the Underworld. Looks like a soul was free from the grasp of Hades.

“Shouldn’t you be going somewhere and not wasting your time with me,” he replied not bothering to turn around as he continued to walk, stealing glances at each grave as he passed.

“Someone asked for a favor,” came the reply from behind him. “Besides, I wanted to thank you.”

That caught him off guard and made him turn around to see a very much solid figure of Prince Henry, Cora’s husband and Regina’s father. “I’m not joking. I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” came the harsh reply. “We’ve never crossed paths before. I basically told Regina to kill you to enact a curse that I created. Your wife and I...well we had something--”

“Love,” replied Henry with a small smile. “You had love.”

“I don’t think that’s the right word for it,” he spat and sighed to calm himself down.

“No, it’s the perfectly right word for it,” said Henry, taking a step forward to stand right in front of him. “She loved you. Not as true as that other lovely woman feels for you back in the Land Without Magic, but love all the same. Just as you feel it for my daughter.”

He eyed the man before him. This could only be a trick. Hades was just playing with his head...that was the only reasonable explanation.

“I--”

“Don’t deny it,” said Henry with a smile. “You care about her. I see it.”

“No I don’t,” he manage to whisper but Henry shook his head.

“You told Regina to find her happy ending,” pushed Henry. “You told Robin to never let go of his happiness, of who it is with...you brought them together just as much as you brought Snow White and David together.” Henry paused so his words would sink in. “You brought Henry to Regina and that young lad, your grandson, saved her from herself.”

“I didn’t know that would happen,” he replied. “I just did what she asked. I--”

“Helped her,” finished Henry. “No other way about it.”

He couldn’t find it in himself to look straight at the other man as Henry laid hands on both his shoulders.  “You looked out for her even when Cora broke your heart. Even when you didn’t wanted to be, you still took on a fatherly role to her and that is why I am grateful.”

“Well you shouldn’t be…” came the reply.

“I am,” said Henry with a smile. “Thank you.”

They remained silent for a while until Henry cleared his throat. “Which brings me to the favor. A message to be passed on...he’s not here.”

“I know…”

“Of course you do,” continued Henry with a small smile. “He wanted me to tell you this...He believes in you and he knows you’ll do the right thing.”

He snorted in reply but Henry knew that the words pierced the white heart in the other man’s chest. “He loves you, always had.”

He sniffed, a few tears falling from his eyes as he turned away from Henry. “I love him too.”

“I’ll pass on the message,” said Henry as he turned to walk away. “You know why you’re here Rumplestiltskin. Don’t fight it.”

Rumple turned to say something else but he was all alone. He sighed and turned towards the exit of the cemetery. It was time to meet up with Emma Swan and the others and...figure out what was truly going on in the Underworld.


End file.
